legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Breezie the Hedgehog
Breezie the Hedgehog (ブリージー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Burījī za Hejjihoggu) is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and the owner of the Casino Park Arena. She is the founder and owner of the Breeze Media, as well the organizer of the Chaos Emerald Championship. "Trust me, darling. This will be a fight to remember!" :—Breezie the Hedgehog. Appearance :Voice actor: Nina Seimaszko (English), Aya Hirano (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) Breezie is a female hedgehog with green fur. She has long quill gatherings with blue highlighted tips that fall behind her head, resembling long hair, and has two smaller and curved bangs of quills on her forehead. She also has peach skin and a short black snout. She appears to wear purple eyelids. In the Young Days She originally wore a red dress with red high heels In Present Time She wears a red-and-white business suit with red high heels, a white undershirt, yellow buttons, and white gloves being held together by yellow cuff rings. She also has purple irises. Possible Future Gallery Personality Breezie is rather audacious, unconcerned of the idea of advertising her valuable Chaos Emerald as a prize for her fighting tournament to attract competitors. She also tends to flirt with Sonic once in a while, although this might just be an attempt to annoy Sonic or make Amy jealous rather than being an actual attraction. Her primary motivation appears to be how she can best advance her own situation, regardless of who might have to suffer for it. She possesses a rather amoral view of things, caring nothing for "good" or "evil" but thinking only in terms of her own betterment. She also demonstrated an admiration of anyone who holds a desire to strike out on their own, a goal that she herself shared. Relationships Friends/Allies *Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil Family *Scourge the Hedgehog (brother) Neutral *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Apparently, Breezie and Sonic have a history together. They first met some years back when Sonic "rescued" her from the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, after which he temporarily became her traveling companion. However, it would prove to be a trap laid by Dr. Eggman, with Breezie eventually revealing that she had been informing him of Sonic's whereabouts throughout his adventures during his confrontation with the prototype Silver Sonic. When confronted about her choice and how it endangered Sonic's friend Tails, Breezie responded that her own future would be secured by Eggman, from whom she later severed ties. Breezie eventually became owner of the largest entertainment network in the world, and established herself in Casino Park. At some point, she got possession of the green Chaos Emerald. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists